


The Moment That the Words Don't Reach

by Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex



Series: Stuck on Stage 1 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is not okay, General Washington's 5-Star Parenting, Hallucinations, Historical Inaccuracy, John's death, Other, Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex/pseuds/Raisans_The_Fandom_Vortex
Summary: George tries to bring Alex back to reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please read from the beginning of the series please. Thank you to those who have been supporting me so far.

“Sir, do you want me to run the Treasury or State department?,” Alexander said, getting irritated that George wasn't answering his question. 

 

George looked at Alex, and embarrassed blush dusted his cheeks. He scratched the back of his head looking off to the side, before looking back to Alex. “Treasury.”

 

Alex gave off his signature smirk, complimenting his overall satisfied look. “Let's go!” He held out his right hand, offering Washington a handshake. Alexander could almost hear John bouncing for joy behind him. That made Alex smile wider. With a smaller smile, George accepted Alex's hand and gave a few firm shakes. They let go of each other and Hamilton immediately turned around, just as John crashed into him. Thankfully, John hadn't sent Alex off his feet, only launching him a few paces back. They were both laughing.

 

“Congratulations, Hammy!,” John squealed out, squeezing Alex in his hug.

 

Alex gave a pained smile. He could have sworn he heard something crack. “J-j-john! Please!”

 

John nervously chuckled, releasing Alex and scratched his neck. “Sorry!”

 

Alex took a few breaths, still smiling. “It's okay, but really no need to congratulate me! I knew the job was mine!” He really did. It was simple facts, Alexander was the best fit for the job.

 

* * *

 

 

George watched Alex talk to himself. He hated watching this. It pained the Virginian to see a boy he saw as a son be lost to fantasy. And to add insult to injury, Alexander was happy, oblivious to the farce life Lieutenant John Laurens lived. It was strange seeing Hamilton indulge in figments of his imagination. He was always adamant about the present, and reality. He embraced the world and it's harsh realities, and didn't flinch. He never pretended that everything was okay, if he knew it wasn't. Now, all that was thrown out the window the moment John died. He couldn't handle it, apparently.

 

George straightened his back and put on a cold front. He needed Alex to see reason. He needed his son back. He cleared his throat, catching the younger man's attention. “Alexander, we need to talk.”

 

Alex smirked. “But we just did sir!”

 

George's demeanor didn't give. “This is serious, son. It's about John Laurens.”

 

The orphan huffed crossing his arms, boldly staring George down. “You're going to tell me he doesn't exist anymore, that he's dead. Right? Just like Philip did, and Hercules.”

 

George didn't back down. “Yes, because it's true. Alex, listen. It hurts everyone to see you lost in your min-”

 

Alex cut George off. “My mind!? John. Is. Real! I can touch him, he feels warm!” Alex grabs the air, where “John's” hand was. “He's real! You say it hurts everyone to see me like this? It hurts John knowing you guys look right through him! It hurts me knowing I'm the only one who cares about him enough to evEN LOOK AT HIM!!!” His voice rose into a holler, pushing the line of wailing. His voice twisted in distress, amplifying in the empty meeting hall. Only then did George let his face fall, stepping back.

 

The older man sighed, hanging his head in defeat. “Alright Alex. Enjoy your remaining days with John, but I'm not dropping the matter, and I'm sure everyone else isn't either.”

 

Alex merely grunted in response, turning away from his former general. Hamilton stormed out without another word, leaving George Washington alone in the vast hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex grumbled profanities and insults at the world. His feet made harsh contact with the floor each step he took. John timidly followed in suit.

 

“Alex…” John began carefully. “It's okay… they'll see, one day. Right? That's what you said.”

 

Alex stopped, looking back at Laurens, utterly helpless. “I'm not sure anymore John.” He sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

 

The southern boy hugged Alex, whispering softly, “I'm here… I'm real. Feel my heartbeat. They'll see. You can't lose hope.”

 

Despite himself, a few salty tears scarred Alex's cheeks. His response was strangled through the lump in his throat.

  
“God I hope you're right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments really help.


End file.
